19 Maidens of Sorrow
Maidens of Sorrow is the nineteenth episode of Gensoumaden Saiyuki. It's a filler episode, but the third episode in the Deseret Arc. Summary "A sorrowful incounter... the future that cannot be changed... A past that cannot be taken back... There is but one small uncertain hope for us to put our faith into it... Does the path lead to light or darkness? There is only one way to know for sure." - Genjo Sanzo On their way, ever west, the Sanzo Ikkou happen upon four young women and a wagon that seems to have lost a wheel. The ikkou helps these poor girls out and gives them a ride to the next town on their way. While joining them for dinner at a local restaurant, they learn the girls are sisters, but things become awkward when Goku enthusiastically brings up the ikkou's occasional fights with youkai. Shunhau, the eldest tries to pick up the conversation, but to no avail. Seems that she the one most anxious at the table. After dinner the two groups part ways and Gojyo and Goku get into a scuffle about picking up girls. Sanzo then warns them all to stay away from those four, but the rest of the group doesn't share his wariness. The ikkou is suddenly attack by some rather obvious attempts at their lives out of know where, but Gojyo shrugs it off and says he’s going gambling. Sanzo heads back to his room leaving Goku and Hakkai to wonder around as they please. The two of them run into Donghua and Qiuhua, the younger two of the sister from earlier. They’re carrying what appear to be heavy shopping bags and Hakkai and Goku offer to help. Gojyo, meanwhile, has found a casino as well as bumped into Xiahua, the most *''ahem''* well-endowed of the four sisters. She decides to casually hang with him while he cleans house at the card tables. While all seems to be going well with the younger sisters, Shunhua, the eldest appears to have some problems that occur under the surface and truth is revealed that she and her sister are really assassins working for a parasite demon named Daiki who is forcing them to do his bidding. Each sister tries to take out a member of the ikkou, but can’t bring themselves to do it. The guys are just too nice. Shunhua goes to Sanzo with a bottle of wine (probably poisoned) and talks with him. He tells her that there is more than one path for her to choose without either saying too much. Shunhua leaves Sanzo, hinting that if the path before should close, would he help her by freeing her the only way he can. She leaves a note for her sister, planning on fighting the Sanzo Ikkou on her own, but her sisters come to stand at her side anyway. The ikkou is forced to fight the girls and during the fight Sanzo tears Shunhua’s sleeve revealing the parasite demon. Hakkai explains that the demon can’t be separated from Shunhua and the only way to kill it, is to kill the host. Shunhua tries to take her own life, but the parasite stops her. He also reveals that he’s infected Shunhua’s sisters as well and forces them to attack the ikkou once more. Goku can’t bring himself to fight them. Sanzo uses the scripture to bind the girls and attempts to shoot them, but Goku won’t let him. Eventually Goku releases his hold on Sanzo and Sanzo does what has to be done. The episode ends with the bell on the hill tolling and Goku screaming in anguish into the distance… Quotes *"You don't have to chase what doesn't run, geek." - Sha Gojyo to Goku *''"Xiahua, go home... I'm not enough of a dog to take a woman who's not interested." - Sha Gojyo'' to Xiahua *''"Sanzo, you don't understand. My sisters and I have been give one path to follow. Terrible things will happen to us if we don't. I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do or not, but..." - Shunhua'' to Sanzo *''"What utter nonsense. What makes you think there's only one path to take?" - Genjo Sanzo'' to Shunhua *''"I would like to ask you something. If this path before me should disappear, would you... Nevermind, it's nothing." - Shunhua'' *''"Sister, I--I just can't believe these four are villians. I'm afraid... I'm afraid that I care for him... You and I both know that demon promised he would leave Shunhua's body as soon as we killed these four people for him, but how can we know for sure that he will do anything he has promised to do?" - Quihua'' to Xiahua *''"That doesn't matter. The only reason that you are alive now was because Shunhua was willing to scarifice her life for. I for one will do whatever that demon wants to saver her." - Donghua'' to Xaihau & Quihua *''"I don't understand. What the Hell is going on here?" - Son Goku'' *''"She bared the scar of a parasite demon. I'm afraid to say that there is probably a demon dwelling inside her body... I'm afraid that's impossible. The demon has probably assimilated all of her internal organs by now. Their two bodies are indistinguishable for each other. IF we kill the parasite, We kill the host." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"Oh really? Are you sure you can bring yourself to harm these lovely faces? Hm?... Kill me and the lovely ladies die with me. Which one of you could strike down such a beauty? You don't have the balls to do it!" - Daiki'' *''"I won't let go! I'll never do it. That's Shunhau out there.. and Xaihua and Quihua and Donghua. I just got to know her, Sanzo! Why does it have to end like this?" - Son Goku'' *''"Stop it Goku... I have to..." - Genjo Sanzo'' to Goku Gallery 19-002.png|Four damsels in distress 19-004.png|''Still Bell'' 19-005.png|''Who drops an anvil, Seriously?'' 19-006.png|"They'll be out of their pretty little heads with joy." 19-007.png|''feel sorry for Hakkai...'' 19-008.png|''Kawaii!!'' 19-009.png|Boob Shot! 19-010.png|Serious part. 19-011.png|''A toll rings out...'' 19-012.png|''Nothing makes this right...'' Category:Gensoumaden Episodes Category:Filler episodes